bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaley Cuoco
Kaley Christine Cuoco-Sweeting (neé Cuoco, pronounced /ˈkeɪliː ˈkoʊkoʊ/; born November 30, 1985, Camarillo, California) is an . She is best known for her roles as Bridget Hennessy on the sitcom , Brandy Harrington on , Billie Jenkins on the supernatural drama series , and recently as Penny on the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. She got married to Ryan Sweeting at Dec 31, 2013. Before this, she was known and credited as Kaley Cuoco; and from then on, she begins to be credited as Kaley Cuoco-Sweeting. Early Life Cuoco was born in , to Gary Carmine Cuoco, an , California, , and Layne Ann Wingate, a . She has a younger sister, . Kaley was schooled on the set and earned her diploma at the age of 16. She has many , including a named Raquel. Career Cuoco was named #1 on FHM-Us' 100 Sexiest Women in 2005 and #21 in 2008.3 She began voicing the character of Brandy Harrington on the Disney Channel's cartoon, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, later in 2004. Cuoco played Bridget Hennessy on the ABC sitcom 8 Simple Rules. Bridget was the eldest child, despite Cuoco being six years younger than her on-screen little sister ( ), and was portrayed as "the most beautiful girl in the school." She had several throughout the series and used her wiles to exert significant control over the boys she encountered. She has said that she learned a lot about comedy from her work with the late . In the eighth season of the hit cult TV show Charmed Cuoco appeared as Billie Jenkins. Executive producer stated Kaley's character was initially brought in as a possible . In 2004, Cuoco co-starred in the movie with stars Nick Carter and Kevin Zegers. In September 2007, Cuoco began a starring role in the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. She plays Penny, a beautiful and down-to-earth Cheesecake Factory employee who moves in next door to two , Sheldon (Jim Parsons) and Leonard (Johnny Galecki). In the show, she moved to from the Nebraska to pursue a career in . Cuoco also starred in the Lifetime film which premiered on January 8, 2007.4 She also played a minor role in the episodes "The Message" and "Chicago" as well as taking the leading female role in the horror movie in 2008. Attended the 2012 TBBT Panel. In 2013, Cuoco played 's (Star Trek) secret daughter in two s, acknowledging that her Big Bang co-stars -- including Jim Parsons, Johnny Galecki, Simon Helberg and Kunal Nayyar -- are big fans and the Trekkie stuff goes with Big Bang. She dated Johnny Galecki who plays Leonard for the first two years of the show. Personal Life Cuoco currently lives in , with her named Duke and her - mix named Petey. She was once in a relationship with Johnny Galecki, although it was not made public until after they broke up. The two remain friends. She became engaged to Josh Resnik in October 2011. In February 2012, Kaley revealed at the and Sciences 21st Annual ceremony that her engagment is off and she is back to being single. She enjoys , , , and playing the . One of her favorite is . On , she presented Ellen with a table tennis paddle signed by The Big Bang Theory cast. She was a nationally ranked , a hobby she took up when she was three years old until she switched to acting full time with 8 Simple Rules in 2002. Cuoco is now married to professional tennis player . They got engaged after three months of dating. They were married on New Year's Eve, December 31, 2013 in Simi Valley, California. From then on, her name is officially Kaley Cuoco-Sweeting - she begins to be credited as this name in The Big Bang Theory since the episode The Convention Conundrum (S7E14). Gallery Jim Kaley laughing.JPG|Jim and Kaley Kaley Cuoco.jpg|Second season Penny. Kaley Cuoco2.jpg|Sexy pre-TBBT shot. kaley_sleep1.jpg|Johnny Galecki fooling around as Kaley sleeps kaley_sleep2.jpg|The guys fool around on set as Kaley still sleeps in her chair Kaley - Behind stage.jpg|Kaley behind stage with Brent Spiner Kaley at the Emmy's pre-party.jpg|Kaley at the Emmy's pre-party Kaley Cuoco - Evening gown.JPG|Kaley in a evening dress Kaley Cuoco1.jpg|Kaley Cuoco Kaley posing with a poster.jpg|Kaley posing with a poster Kaley being interviewed.jpg|Kaley being interviewed by David Letterman on his show 100954_WB_0058b.jpg|The cast take a bow Kaley Cuoco with leonard Nimoy (Behind The Scenes).jpg|Kaley Cuoco with Leonard Nimoy (Behind the scenes) KaleyNorthExp.jpg|Kaley on "Northern Exposure" in 1994. Kaleychild.jpg|Kaley in the TV movie "Quicksand: No Escape" in 1992. Kaleyonhiatus.jpg|Kaley on vacation from TBBT - We'll see you in September! KaleyFHM2.jpg|Leonard, I left something on your dresser for you. KaleyFHM1.jpg|Kaley in FHM. P1010007.JPG|Penny. P1010012.JPG|More Penny. P1010015.JPG|Even more Penny. P1010022.JPG|Still more Penny. P1010009.JPG|Yet more Penny. P1010003.JPG|Guess who? Penny. Emmy27.jpg|2013 Emmy Awards Emmy26.jpg|2013 Emmy Awards with new beau. Emmy25.jpg|2013 Emmy Awards Job6.jpg Reference External links Kaley Cuocoon IMDb Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Penny Category:Featured Article Category:Articles With Photos Category:Actor